creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Marlene
~Ich entschuldige mich im Vorraus dafür falls jemand der das hier liest Marlene heißt - die Geschichte und ihre Protagonisten sind frei erfunden :) ~ -Eintrag eins, 23.11. 2018- Hallo, mein Name ist Paul. Ich nutze so etwas hier eher selten, mit so etwas meine ich soziale Netzwerke. Dazu zählt bei mir Google, Twitter, Facebook, Whats-App und was es eben alles so gibt.. Darunter auch Blogs wie eben dieser hier, welcher demnach auch mein erster ist...und wahrscheinlich auch mein letzter sein wird. Womit ich auch gleich zum Punkt kommen möchte, denn ihr müsst wissen dass ich nicht viel Zeit habe.. Entschuldigung also für womögliche Rechtschreibfehler oder etwas kurz gehaltene Erläuterungen im Voraus. Ich schreibe dies hier, weil ich für die Nachwelt festhalten möchte, was mir gerade passiert, beziehungsweise in den letzten Wochen und Monaten passiert ist. Ob ihr es mir glaubt, ist eure Sache. Ich denke, ich möchte einfach nur nicht abtreten, ohne etwas hinterlassen zu haben, eine Spur, an der Leute die sich eventuell für mich interessieren verfolgen können, was mit mir passiert ist. Angefangen hat alles vor etwa drei Monaten, als meine geliebte Freundin Marlene aufgrund eines Autounfalls auf dem Weg nach Hause ins Krankenhaus kam. Wisst ihr, ich denke das Leben besteht aus zusammenhangslosen, zufällig auftretenden Ereignissen, welche rein garnicht miteinander in Verbindung stehen. Wir Menschen neigen dazu, Dinge zu kategorisieren, aufeinanderfolgenden Ereignissen Namen zu geben, bloß weil wir glauben, sie gehörten zusammen. Wir tragen Uhren um die Zeit zu planen, wir denken wir hätten die Kontrolle. Aber das haben wird nicht. Ich bin keiner dieser Menschen die an Karma oder ähnliches glauben. Womit auch sollte meine süße Marlene diese Diagnose verdient haben, welche sie im Krankenhaus nach etlichen Untersuchungen aufgetischt bekam. Unheilbarer Krebs. Dieses Viehch, es hatte sich tief in ihr verwurzelt und seine todbringende Saat verstreut, fraß sie von innen heraus auf. Womit bitte hatte sie das verdient? In meinen Augen nicht. Ich saß Tag und Nacht bei ihr, brachte ihr von Zuhause alles was sie begehrte. Ich würde losfahren und es besorgen sobald sie es wollte. Ich hielt ihre Hand, versprach ihr mehr als ein mal dass ich sie liebte und dies auch in ihren letzten Stunden tun würde.Sie wurde Tag für Tag schwächer, von der Chemotherapie fielen ihr die Haare aus. Ich teilte die sterilen, weißen Krankenhauswände auf der Palliativstation Nacht für Nacht mit ihr. Ich hielt ihre Hand fest, als sie schreiend auf ihre Schmerzmittel wartete während ich mit der anderen den roten Schwesternknopf gedrückt hielt. Ich hielt ihre Hand fest, als sie ihre Magensonde gelegt bekam. Ich hielt sie, als das Leben langsam aus ihr wich und das Erschlaffen ihrer dürren, schwachen Gliedmaßen von dem monotonen Piepen des Herzmonitors untermalt wurde. Ich ließ sie auch dann nicht los, als Schwestern und Ärzte hereinströmten und nur noch ihren Tod feststellen konnten. Habt ihr jemals einen geliebten Menschen sterben sehen? Euch gefragt, wo dessen Geist sich nun befindet, euer Kopf von tausenden Gedanken gesprengt? Falls ja, könnt ihr mich vielleicht nachvollziehen. Ich wünsche mir so sehr sie wäre tot. Ich wünschte, sie hätte die Erlösung, welche sie verdient hat bekommen. Was ich jetzt schreibe, wird die meisten von euch wahrscheinlich das bisschen Glauben, das mir bis jetzt vielleicht noch geschenkt wurde, verlieren lassen. Doch ich muss das hier loswerden, bevor es zu spät ist. Bevor dieses Ding.. Verdammt ich schweife ab. Als der Menschenpulk der sich um Marlene gebildet hatte, als sie ihre letzten Atemzüge tat, mich mit ihr zurückließ nachdem ihr Tod festgestellt wurde, nahm ich also Abschied. Ich muss für Stunden dort an ihrem Bett gesessen haben, ihre Hand gestreichelt und sie angesehen haben. Als die Schwester kam, war es bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Sie teilte mir wenig mitfühlend mit, dass ich nun gehen müsse und Marlenes Leichnam nun aus dem Zimmer fortgebracht werden müsse. Ich fuhr nach Hause. Ich erinnere mich, auf der Fahrt nichts gespürt zu haben, nichteinmal diese mir allzu bekannte Leere. Ich war wie betäubt, als ich fast in das Auto, welches mir hupend auf der Gegenspur entgegenkam hineinfuhr, im letzten Moment reflexartig das Lenkrad herumriss. Es war wirklich ein Reflex, denn ich bin mir sicher, es wäre mir egal gewesen. Rote und gelbe Lichter zischten an meinen benebelten Sinnen vorbei und als ich schließlich in meine Auffahrt fuhr, blieb ich soweit ich mich zurückerinnern kann, Stunden regungslos, mit dem Lenker fest in den Händen umgriffen, sitzen. In den ersten Tagen nach ihrem Tod, habe ich nur existiert, nicht gelebt. Ich war einfach da, nutzlos, ging den Tätigkeiten nach denen ein Lebewesen nachgehen muss um am Leben zu bleiben. Wie gesagt, Reflexe. Es gab nur mich. Mich und die Alpträume. Sie kehrten immer wieder, um mir die wenigen Stunden in denen mein maltretiertes Hirn Schlaf fand, zu klauen. In den meisten von ihnen, konnte ich nichteinmal wirklich etwas sehen. Es waren diese Stimmen, die sie zu Alpträumen machten. "Wir werden dich finden" oder "Wieso hast du sie umgebracht?" Der schlimmste aber von allen, war der Traum, in welchem ich mich immer und immer wieder am Krankenhausbett wiederfand, mit Marlene und diesem.. diesem Ding. Diesem haarlosen Geschöpf, mit einem Grinsen so breit dass es seine Ohren nach hinten schob, hätte es welche gehabt, und diesen grässlichen, spitzen Zähnen und Fingern. Es sagte immer nur einen Satz, während es Marlene mit den langen, knochigen Fingern über die kahle Kopfhaut strich: "Duu bissst nocch nicchht berrreit zu sterrrben. Duu bisst zu gröößerem besstimmt." würde es jedes mal gurren, bevor es mich ansprang und ich schweißgebadet und keuchend aufwachte. Das alles geschah vor einer Woche. Vor einer Woche, bevor es zum dritten mal mitten in der Nacht klingelte, und ich die Tür aufmachte, woraufhin Marlene sich selbst ins Haus einlud. "Verdammt, ist es stickig hierdrin. Du musst wirklich mal lüften Schatz." Mit diesen Worten war sie an mir vorbeigeschlendert, als wäre nichts passiert. Ihre vollen, blonden Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, sie trug hohe Schuhe und einen grünen, langen Mantel. Marlene trug nie hohe Schuhe. Ich hatte an diesem Abend im Wohnzimmer genächtigt, vier leere Flaschen Whiskey vor mir und ein Messer im Arm haltend wie ein Baby. Kann sein, dass das der Punkt war, der mich endgültig zum durchdrehen gebracht hatte. Als ich am nächsten Mittag verkatert aufwachte, stand ich langsam aus der Pfütze aus allen möglichen Körperflüssigkeiten auf, die sich unter mir gebildet hatte, und machte mich, die Ereignisse der vorhergegangenen Nacht als eine Halluzination abtuend, auf den Weg in die Küche. Dort stand Marlene. Marlene machte Toast mit Speck und Rührei. Marlene war Vegetarierin. Doch das war nicht das, was mich am meisten verstörte. Es war die Reihe, kleiner spitzer Zähne, welche sie entblößte, als sie mich anlächelte und zwei Teller mit Toast auf den Küchentisch stellte. "Guten morgen, Liebster. Du hast aber lange geschlafen. Ich habe schon einmal Frühstück vorbereitet. Dein Lieblingsessen." Ich frühstücke normalerweise nie. Danach hat Marlene nicht mehr geredet. Ich war meinen gewohnten Aktivitäten innerhalb des Hauses nachgegangen und Marlene war mir nur ab und zu über den Weg gelaufen. Lächelte mich gelegentlich mit diesem furchterregenden, haarsträubenden Lächeln an. Irgendetwas daran beunruhigte mich so sehr, dass ich jedes mal Reißaus nahm wenn sie dies tat. Ich denke, es ist eher diese Gier, dieser Hunger den es wiederspiegelt, die Speichelfäden die von ihren roten Lippen hängen, als die spitzen Zähne. Dies ging einige Tage so. Bis heute. Als ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin, stand Marlene regungslos am Ende meiner Couch und starrte mich an. Ich hätte schwören können, dass die Tür zum Wohnzimmer abgeschlossen war. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ihr Mund.. ihr Maul größer geworden war. Ich stand in wie in Zeitlupe auf und ließ meinen Blick auf Marlene gerichtet, welche mich bloß mit ihren Augen verfolgte, regungslos starrend und lächelnd. Ich lief langsam rückwarts zur Tür, bevor ich mich umdrehte und den Rest bis in mein Schlafzimmer die Treppen hinauf sprintete, wo ich mich nun im großen, alten Eichenschrank verstecke und dies schreibe. Mein Akku ist bald leer und ich kann hören, wie es durch die Wohnung läuft. Singend. Marlene hat nie gesungen. Es sucht mich. Es will mich. Aber es geht hier nicht um mich, denn das hier ist eine Warnung. Seht, Marlene war tot. Oder ist es, ich weiss es nicht. Aber Irgendetwas, ich vermute dass dies etwas mit meinen Träumen zu tun hat, hat sie wieder zum Leben erweckt. Und das ist der Punkt, mit den Zufällen, den ich ganz am Anfang erwähnt habe. Marlene sollte anscheinend nicht sterben, da sie für Irgendetwas wichtig ist, für Irgendetwas so unvorstellbares bestimmt, dass sie einfach nicht sterben durfte. Ich frage mich, was dem Teufel so wichtig sein kann, dass er das personifizierte Böse aus dem Tod zurückholt um es zurück auf die Erde zu schicken. Ich frage mich, was so unglaublich schlecht sein kann, dass das Böse die Natur zu überwinden lernt um es passieren zu lassen. Ich habe Angst vor dem, was es sein wird. Ihr müsst wissen, Marlene war nie ein guter Mensch. Doch ich habe sie geliebt, trotz all der schrecklichen Dinge die sie getan hat. Der Tag an dem der Unfall geschah, der Tag an dem sie aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wurde, Gott muss in diesem LKW gesessen haben, der sie seitlich rammte. Wenn ihr diese Zeilen lest, bin ich vermutlich bereits tot. Ich höre es, es kratzt an meiner verdammten Schlafzimmertür. Also bitte beachtet diese Warnung, bitte seid nicht töricht. Ich weiss nicht, was sich wärend du dies gerade ließt da draussen zusammenbraut, weiß nicht was sich dort freigesetzt hat. Ich werde an dieser Stelle aufhören. Ich denke es ist besser so. Ich höre es jetzt in meinem Zimmer. Sie Fdijeowownsksowkwj -Ende von Eintrag eins- Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mittellang